


Amanecer

by GoldenLuna



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Doctor!Donghae, Donghae es top, Drama, EunHae, Final Feliz, HyukHae - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, haehyuk - Freeform, un poquito de smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLuna/pseuds/GoldenLuna
Summary: Donghae es uno de los médicos cirujanos más aclamados del Hospital de Seúl. Sueña con ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite.Hyukjae es su orgulloso novio, que sueña con ver el amanecer junto a él cada mañana.Mas un infortunado accidente podría impedir a ambos cumplir sus sueños.





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo en muuuucho tiempo para Super Junior, pero espero que les guste<3
> 
> Dejen kudos si les gustó<3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, desorientado. Los rayos del sol entraban vagamente por la ventana. Aún podía sentir el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, seguido del cuerpo caliente pegado a su espalda, lo que le indicó que aún no eran las siete de la mañana. Le había ganado al despertador. Estiró su brazo hasta su teléfono y comprobó que faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que el tedioso ruido mañanero se disparara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea que nacía en su cabeza.

Ya sabía que hacer con ese rato extra.

Se deslizó con cuidado fuera del abrazo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Volteó a mirar a su acompañante. Un sentimiento cálido y cosquilleante se esparció por su pecho al verlo dormido, tan pacífico, tan hermoso, tan tierno. Casi no se creía que fuera el mismo hombre que le hacía el amor con tanta pasión y rudeza. Casi. Si no fuera por el ligero dolor que podía sentir en sus caderas, producto de la sesión amorosa que tuvieron antes de caer dormidos, agotados.

Podía ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, quizá estaba soñando algo bonito. Esperaba que así fuera todas las noches. Alguien con un corazón tan puro y un alma tan entregada no se merecía tener pesadillas.

Acercó la mano hasta el rostro ajeno, pero se contuvo de soltar una caricia. No quería despertarlo y arruinar sus planes. Retiró mano y se levantó, estirándose y caminando hasta la ventana. Era una costumbre que tenía. Siempre que se despertaba, miraba al cielo desde su ventana. Sin importar la hora. Pero sus días favoritos eran esos en los que alcanzaba a ver el amanecer, justo como hoy.

El cielo estaba pintado en un degradado que iba desde los leves restos de azul oscuro, pasando por un azul celeste y terminado en el anaranjado que salía del sol. Podía, incluso, distinguir algunos tonos de púrpura, rojo y amarillo entre las nubes. Era hermoso.

El amanecer era su obra de arte favorita.

Se apartó de la ventana con un chasquido de lengua. Podría haberse quedado mirando el cielo hasta que se tornara naranja y luego de azul claro, pero tenía los minutos contados.

Entró al baño adjunto a su habitación. Vació su vejiga, lavó sus manos, sus dientes y su rostro, todo mientras se sentía terminar de espabilar. Se miró en el espejo y asintió para darse ánimos, para decirse que valía la pena despertar casi una hora antes de lo habitual por sorprenderlo.

Salió de la pequeña habitación de azulejos beige y sacó un par de bóxers limpios de la gaveta. Se los puso rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre las gavetas, el armario y la nevera todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para el desayuno que tenía planeado. Repasaba la lista mental de ingredientes mientras los ponía sobre la encimera, esperando no olvidar ninguno. Cuando estuvo seguro, empezó a integrarlos uno a uno en un bol grande. No tardó mucho en tener la mezcla lista. Tomó un cucharón grande que llenó de mezcla y se acercó al sartén que había engrasado y precalentado. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para hacer círculos perfectos. Sonrió complacido. Usualmente le salían un tanto deformes, quizá esta vez el amor lo había ayudado a tener un pulso más firme. Soltó una risa baja al notar su tren de pensamiento.

Pronto tuvo listas en dos platos unas pequeñas torres de panqueques, dorados, redondos y calentitos. Ahora sólo debía encargarse de la decoración. Buscó algunas fresas y moras en el refrigerador. Se llevó una fresa a la boca, disfrutando de la dulce acidez de la fruta. Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortarlas en mitades.

Estaba por terminar de cortarlas, cuando sintió un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda, seguido por un brazo que rodeaba su abdomen y una mano que se estiraba hasta el cuenco de moras y tomaba una. Dio un brinco. Estaba seguro que aún no había escuchado la alarma, ¿o sí había sonado y no lo notó? Miró el reloj de la pared. Aún faltaban doce minutos para las siete.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —soltó, abatido, mirando los platos con el desayuno que aún no terminaba de preparar.

—Buenos días, Hyukkie —canturreó la voz ronca a sus espaldas, entre risas—. La cama se sentía fría y vacía sin tí —sintió un beso en su hombro—, así que me levanté a buscarte —otro beso, este más cerca del cuello.

Soltó el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta, encarando a su acompañante. Buscó sus ojos un par de centímetros más abajo que los propios. Aún estaban adormilados.

—Pero se supone que no te levantabas hasta las siete —aquejó, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello ajeno.

—No entiendo qué tiene de malo que me haya despertado antes si tú tamb... —su voz se perdió al tiempo que sus ojos encontraban algo a sus espaldas. No tenía que mirar para saber que era el par de platos sin decorar— ¿Y eso? —preguntó sorprendido, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Eso lo hiciste...? —Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras soltaba un jadeo— ¿Era una sorpresa? ¿Arruiné tu sorpresa?

Hyukjae soltó una queja y enterró la cara en el pecho ajeno.

—¡Hyukkie! ¡Lo siento! ¡No tenía idea!

—Por su puedo que no tenías idea, era una sorpresa, tonto.

—Hyukkie... —llamó. El aludido levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un puchero y unos ojos brillantes— ¿Estás molesto?

Pudo sentir como algo en su interior se derretía.

—¿Cómo me voy a molestar contigo por algo así? No seas tonto —movió sus manos hasta las mejillas ajenas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

No se había separado cuando sintió una sonrisa formarse en los labios del menor.

—Puedo fingir que no vi nada —soltó con voz traviesa.

Rió suavemente y besó la mejilla del más bajo.

—No es necesario. Sólo déjame terminar de decorar los platos, ¿vale?

—¡Vale! —recibió, sintió un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego los brazos a su alrededor se alejaron.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó el cuchillo de nuevo y cortó las pocas frutas que le restaban, buscó un puñado de moras y unas cuantas fresas, las cuales comenzó a esparcir entre ambos platos de panqueques.

A su espalda, sintió a Donghae caminar hasta la cafetera eléctrica y ponerla a funcionar, pero no se quedó quieto; sacó unos manteles individuales del armario y los puso en la mesa de cristal que estaba en las afueras de la cocina, sobre ellos colocó un par de tazas y dos juegos de cubiertos.

Hyukjae lo miraba desde encimera, mientras vertía sirope de chocolate sobre ambos platos. Quería decirle que parara, que él se encargaba, pero decidió dejarlo así. Después de todo, ya estaba despierto, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido continuar con la sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que tomaba ambos platos y los dejaba sobre los manteles que Donghae había preparado. Enseguida notó al menor llegar a su lado con la jarra de café lista y humeante.

—Buscaré el azúcar... —murmuró Hyukjae.

—No —soltó Donghae. Hyukjae lo miró confundido, por lo que sonrió—. Tú ya te esmeraste en este desayuno que huele —exageró mientras olfateaba, el más alto rió— maravilloso. Yo termino lo demás, tú siéntate.

El pelinegro no borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras obedecía a su pareja y se sentaba. Un par de minutos después lo vio dejar una jarra de leche y un pocillo de azúcar en medio de la mesa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Mitad de café —inició el castaño mientras se inclinaba sobre la taza ajena y vertía el líquido oscuro— y mitad de leche —siguió con la jarra de líquido blanco—, más una cucharada de azúcar —la agregó y luego miró a Hyukjae con una sonrisa de medio lado— para el guapo chef de esta mañana.

El aludido comenzó a reír, sintiendo las cosquillas en su pecho y estómago aumentar su intensidad. No sabía si se había sonrojado, probablemente sí.

—¡Muy bien! — halagó, con un tono coqueto— Ahora es mi turno. Una taza de café —Tomó la jarra y llenó el pocillo casi hasta el borde, luego tomó la cuchara llena de azúcar—, con una cucharada de azúcar.

—Y... —Inició Donghae. Hyukjae lo calló alzando un dedo.

Se paró rápidamente y caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacó un envase y regresó hasta la mesa.

—Y un toque de crema —anunció mientras la echaba en la taza—, para el mejor doctor del mundo —finalizó guiñandole un ojo. Pudo notar cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Lo que haría por ver esa sonrisa cada día.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Hyukjae le regresó una sonrisa brillante y tomó asiento. Por fin empezaron a comer y Donghae no tardó en alabar el sabor del desayuno, mientras Hyukjae le decía que no era nada. Tras terminar de comer, notó que Donghae se quedaba pensativo. El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

—Estamos en junio... —empezó el menor.

—Ajá...

—Tú cumpleaños es en abril y el mío en octubre...

—Sí...

—Y nuestro aniversario en diciembre.

—Correcto...

—¿Entonces a qué se debe el desayuno sorpresa? —soltó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ah, pues fíjate, es que me follaste tan bien anoche, que quise darte un reg–

—¡¡Hyukjae!! —gritó, comenzando a golpear los brazos del pelinegro sin hacerle daño realmente. Su expresión avergonzada hizo al aludido explotar en carcajada, lo que sólo provocó que el ataque continuara— Eres un idiota.

Siguió riendo por un momento bajo la avergonzada mirada del castaño, hasta que logró tranquilizarse y abrir la boca para hablar. Notó que Donghae levantaba la mano, dispuesto a pegarle de nuevo si consideraba que sus palabras lo merecían.

—Ya —Hyukjae enseñó ambas palmas en son de paz, Donghae bajó la mano, pero no relajó su mirada—. Eres mi novio y la persona más maravillosa que conozco ¿qué problema hay con que un día quiera hacerte el desayuno de sorpresa? ¿O es que solo puedo hacerte regalos en fechas especiales?

El menor calló por unos momentos, antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—No, no hay problema. Ven aquí —le pidió mientras lo llamaba con las manos.

Hyukjae no dudó en caminar hasta el castaño, que seguía sentado. Las manos ajenas se posaron en su espalda y bajaron hasta sus muslos, guiándole para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. El pelinegro se acomodó con ambas piernas a los costados de su amante, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Las orbes oscuras brillaban como si reflejaran el cielo nocturno con todos sus astros.

Dejó ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas, acariciándolas levemente con sus pulgares. Sintió los dedos del menor hacer círculos suaves en su cintura. Rompió la conexión de sus miradas para cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hasta los labios ajenos, que lo recibieron de inmediato.

El beso inició suavemente, pero no tardó en subir su intensidad. Jugaban con sus lenguas, explorando la boca ajena con maestría. Aún sabía a café, y un poco a chocolate. Hyukjae enredó sus dedos entre el cabello del menor, presionándolo mientras profundizaba el beso. Mordió el labio inferior y sintió como el agarre en su cintura se apretaba.

Decidió que podía jugar un poco, por lo que movió su cadera hacia adelante, rozando los miembros separados por la delgada tela de su ropa interior. Al tiempo que la placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo, Donghae emitió un gemido que se ahogó entre sus besos. Esa reacción lo impulsó a continuar con su acción, recibiendo y soltado cada vez más gemidos y jadeos entre su húmedo beso, sintiendo sus miembros endurecerse.

Las manos de Donghae se afirmaron en su trasero y Hyukjae pudo prevenir lo que sucedería cuando lo sintió comenzar a levantarse de la silla. Lo llevaría hasta su cuarto, lo recostaría en la cama que habían compartido la noche anterior, y muchas otras antes, y harían el amor una vez más antes de que Donghae tuviera que partir al trabajo. Una sesión de sexo mañanero no sonaba nada mal para ellos.

Lo único que sonaba mal en ese momento, era el sonido que se disparó desde un teléfono en la mesa. Era la segunda alarma de Donghae, la que le indicaba que ya era hora de irse arreglando si quería llegar a tiempo. Hyukjae rompió el beso y fulminó el aparato con la mirada.

—Nunca me había molestado tanto ese ruido como hoy —anunció Donghae, mientras apoyaba la frente en la barbilla del mayor. Soltó un suspiro y se estiró hasta el teléfono, apagando la alarma.

Hyukjae lo miró a la cara. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados y el cabello revuelto. No necesitaba bajar la mirada hasta su entrepierna, sabía que estaba tan erecto como él.

—No te puedes ir así —susurró el pelinegro.

—Tomaré una ducha de agua fría.

—Por favor, será rápido —probó.

—Hyukjae, si vuelvo a entrar a esa cama contigo, no querré salir en el resto del día —replicó, formando un puchero.

—No tenemos que ir a la cama —ronroneó. Donghae dudó—. Juro que será rápido. Por favor —Insistió mientras comenzaba a repartir besos pequeños por toda la cara del menor.

Le escuchó soltar una carcajada y supo que había ganado. Volvió a atacar su boca de forma hambrienta, casi como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, pero esta vez no reinició el vaivén de sus caderas.

Había prometido que sería rápido, por lo que bajó una mano por el pecho de Donghae hasta llegar a los bultos en la ropa interior de ambos, las cuales bajó, descubriendo el par de miembros erectos. Los envolvió en una mano con firmeza y comenzó a subir y bajar por toda la extensión de ambos.

Los gemidos y jadeos se volvieron a hacer presentes, más fuertes que antes. Algunos se ahogaban entre los besos y mordiscos, otros resonaban en las paredes.

Supo que ambos se acercaban al límite cuando los gemidos de Donghae aumentaron su intensidad, casi al mismo tiempo que el delicioso cosquilleo se esparcía por su cuerpo. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano, provocando gemidos aún más altos en ambos.

—Ah, Hyukkie —dejó escapar el castaño; pronto sintió la semilla propia y la ajena mojarles el pecho y su mano.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, apoyando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Hyukjae fue el primero en abrir los ojos, Donghae lo imitó cuando sintió la presión en su frente desaparecer.

Hyukjae se miraba la mano llena de semen. Sonrió de medio lado, miró a Donghae a los ojos y lamió la palma de su mano, saboreando la esencia de los dos. Donghae ahogó un jadeo.

—Justo lo que me faltaba para que fuera un desayuno perfecto —soltó.

—¡¡Hyukjae, por favor!! —grito el castaño, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué? —replicó— No es como si no lo hubiera probado ya un montón de veces, cada vez que te hago una mam–

—Suficiente —sentenció Donghae, parándose y poniendo de pie a Hyukjae junto a él— No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.

El pelinegro comenzó a reír mientras lo vio apurarse hasta su habitación. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se preguntó cuánto le tomaría a Donghae darse cuenta, mientras él caminaba hasta el fregadero y se lavaba las manos. Tomó unas servilletas, con las que se limpió el pecho y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

—Esta no es mi casa, mi ropa no está aquí —habló Donghae, pero sonó como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

—La verdad —empezó Hyukjae, captando la atención del médico—, no comprendo por qué seguimos viviendo en apartamentos diferentes si dormimos juntos todas las noches. Deberíamos escoger un apartamento y ya.

Donghae pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que hablarlo y tomar una decisión.

—Yo ya la tomé —anunció Hyukjae, recibió una mirada con ambas cejas alzadas—. Me gusta más tu apartamento, tienes balcón. Sería perfecto para ver el amanecer por las mañanas, mientras desayunamos juntos. Siempre he querido eso, ¿sabes? Poder ver el amanecer junto a ti cada mañana.

Donghae caminó hasta él, lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ternura. Dejó un beso casto sobre sus labios.

—No podría pensar en una mejor manera de iniciar el día.

—Podemos terminar de hablarlo en la cena —siguió el más alto.

—¿Cena?

—Sí, tengo el día libre hoy —explicó—. Prepararé la cena y te esperaré para que comamos juntos.

—Pero puede que llegue tarde...

—No es como si yo acostumbrara cenar temprano de todas maneras. —Se encongió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa amplia.

Supo que había ganado cuando le vio relajar los hombros y soltar un suspiro. Donghae jamás se resistía a sus sonrisas.

—Está bien —accedió— Debo irme.

Lo vio comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta y lo siguió.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Sorpréndeme —le regresó el castaño mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

—Entendido —aceptó—. Ten un buen día en el trabajo.

—Gracias, Hyukkie.

—Te amo.

Donghae se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se dio media vuelta hasta su novio. Depositó un beso de despedida en sus labios, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

—Yo también te amo —aseguró, antes de soltarlo y salir al pasillo.

—¡Ayuda a muchas personas! —exclamó Hyukjae, sonriente y embobado, con el pecho lleno de sensaciones.

—A todas las que pueda —respondió Donghae, con una sonrisa brillante. Le mandó un beso y lo vio desaparecer dentro de su departamento.

Hyukjae se quedó un par de segundos frente a la puerta abierta de su propio hogar, sonriendo tontamente ante la escena que acaba de vivir.

Un jadeo ahogado desde su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó y se encontró con una vecina anciana que vivía en el piso de arriba. Lo miraba con indignación. Hyukjae se dio cuenta entonces que estaba parado en medio del pasillo en ropa interior. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo la vergüenza.

—Buenos días, señora Kwon —saludó, en un intento de salvar un poco su situación, pero solo recibió un bufido aún más molesto, seguido de la anciana dando media vuelta para alejarse con pasos apresurados.

Hyukjae río avergonzado mientras regresaba a su propio apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Decidió que se lo contaría a Donghae en la cena, seguro le daría mucha risa.

Pero para eso faltaban muchas horas.

Suspiró y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Tras asearse, se tumbó en el sillón de su sala y encendió su televisión. Puso la primera serie que encontró en su lista de Netflix y se sumergió en la enredada doble vida como científico forense y superhéroe de Barry Allen.

Durante toda la mañana sólo pausó la serie dos veces. La primera fue a media mañana, cuando buscó una frutas para picar mientras hablaban de cómo Caitlin había perdido a su prometido en la explosión del acelerador de partículas.

Pensó en lo terrible que debió haber sido para ella perder al amor de su vida en una fracción de segundo, cuando ya estaban planeando casarse. Cuando creían que estaban por alcanzar la felicidad juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que le revolvían el estómago y continuó cuando la serie.

La segunda vez que la pausó, fue cuando su estómago le recordó que debía almorzar con unos sonoros gruñidos, en medio de la batalla de Flash contra el tipo que lo acosaba en la escuela. Ya seguiría viéndolo luego de comer.

Entró a la cocina y cayó en cuenta que no  
tenía los suficientes víveres ni para preparar su almuerzo.

Podría pedir algo para comer, pero realmente quería cocinar una cena para Donghae.

Tendría que salir de compras.

Suspiró con agotamiento mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto. No quería esperar tanto para seguir viendo  _The Flash_ , pero no le quedaba de otra. Se vistió con un par de jeans y un suéter azul oscuro que encontró de primeros en su closet. Se amarró su fiel par de zapatillas negras, acomodó su cabello frente al espejo y salió del departamento tras asegurarse de tener su teléfono, billetera y llaves.

Entró en su automóvil y lo encendió. Dio un brinco cuando las primeras notas de  _Inmigrant Song_  saltaron en las bocinas. Había dejado el  _bluetooth_  encendido y conectado con el reproductor del auto. Soltó aire para tranquilizarse y buscó la playlist de Michael Jackson. Hizo sonar  _Billy Jean_  y arrancó.

A mitad de camino se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había decidido qué preparía para la cena. Comenzó a debatirse entre los platillos que mejor le salían mientras cantaba Smooth Criminal.

Era su canción favorita de Jackson, más porque amaba la coreografía que por la melodía, pero esta última no quedaba tan atrás.

No se resistió a imitar por algunos de los pasos de la coreografía con sus manos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música.

Escuchó una bocina y apenas le dio tiempo de girarse a ver la camioneta que venía directamente hacia él.

Trató de tomar el volante, pero todo se sacudió. Escuchó un fuerte golpe y algo romperse. El impacto hizo su cabeza golpear contra el vidrio de su ventana.

Se sentía mareado y desorientado. Dolía tanto que no sabía de dónde venía. Sabía que era de día, pero todo se estaba volviendo oscuro.

Escuchó desde su teléfono el tono que un sólo contacto tenía, indicando había recibido un mensaje.

Qué oportuno era que le enviara un mensaje en este momento.

Pensó una vez más en esa amiga de Flash, que había perdido a su novio cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Quería contestar pero no podía moverse.

—Donghae... —susurró, con la voz cortándose.

Y todo se oscureció.  
  
  
  
  


Salió del cubículo blanco tras terminar de curar la herida de la rodilla de un niño de seis años, que había atravesado las puertas de la emergencia del Hospital hacía unos 20 minutos junto con su madre, quien se abalanzó hacia Donghae apenas lo volvió a ver.

—¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo está? ¿Es grave? ¿Se recupe–

—Ya está todo bien —le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la mujer desesperada, en un gesto tranquilizador.

Cuando los atendió por primera vez notó que el niño estaba demasiado nervioso para lo que era la herida, por lo que había pedido que la sacaran durante la revisión. Su excusa había sido para poder trabajar sin tener que lidiar con que la mujer se desmayara apenas le viera iniciar la sutura, pero también quería probar si sus observaciones en la actitud del infante estaban correctas. Y tenía razón, en cuanto ella salió, el niño se calmó.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó, limpiándose las lágrimas y calmando su respiración ligeramente.

—Así es —asintió—. Era una herida superficial, no afectó más allá de la epidermis. Más sangre que daño real. Sólo tomó cuatro puntos que deberá retirar en una semana. La enfermera le dará las demás indicaciones.

—¡Muchas gracias, doctor! —podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras.

En momentos así, cuando veía como un niño sonreía porque su herida ya no dolía, cuando notaba el alivio en una madre nerviosa, era cuando sabía que había elegido el trabajo correcto.

—No es nada —respondió, tomando las manos de la mujer y dándoles un apretón.

La vio desaparecer detrás de la cortina azul que ocultaba a su hijo y se alejó hacia la sala de descanso, sin embargo, a mitad de camino los rugidos de su estómago lo hicieron parar en el cafetín del hospital a comprar un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala, se dejó caer en una de las múltiples sillas alrededor de la gran mesa.

Sacó el sándwich de la bolsita de papel y le dio un mordisco mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono. 

Se extrañó al notar que Hyukjae aún no había respondido al mensaje que le había dejado antes de atender al niño. Seguro estaba absorto viendo alguna serie. No había nada que lo distrajera cuando encontraba una buena serie que ver.

Ignoró el mal presentimiento que se había posado en su pecho cuando el recuerdo del pelinegro poniendo un tono especial a sus mensajes apareció.

_—Así siempre te voy a escuchar —susurró, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás y le mostraba la pantalla._

Seguro estaba en casa, divirtiéndose con alguna serie o coreografía.

Soltó un suspiro y regresó su concentración a su almuerzo.

—¡Donghae! —La reconocida voz le hizo levantar la cabeza, con las mejillas llenas de sándwich— ¿Apenas estás almorzando ahora? ¿Tú descanso no había empezado hace un rato?

—¡Jonsu! —Trató de pronunciar con la boca llena, pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar lo raro que había sonado.

—Seguro que Donghae se puso a atender a otro paciente en lugar de irse a descansar —bromeó una de las enfermeras, sentada a un par de sillas de ellos.

Tragó el bocado de sándwich y esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Bueno... Es que era un niño pequeño, ya saben lo mucho que me gustan los niños. Y, además, era una herida superficial, no me tomó nada de tiempo —se excusó abochornado.

Jungsoo y la enfermera lo miraron sorprendido y estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Taeyeon, triunfante.

—Pero si era tan sencillo, podías habérselo dejado a nuestras enfermeras —atacó Jungsoo, todavía riendo.

—Es que Donghae no se resiste a una persona en apuros. No se sorprenda del día en que él solito se haga cargo de toda el área de emergencias, doctor Park —continuó la mujer.

Donghae bufó.

—No podría hacerme cargo de toda esa área solo, aún necesitaría algunas personas de enfermería para que me ayudaran —explicó el castaño.

—¿Sólo de algunas? —preguntó Jungsoo, conteniendo la risa.

—Ya escuchó, doctor Park, pronto será despedido. En emergencias sólo necesitaremos a Donghae —afirmó Taeyeon severamente, guiñándoles un ojo—. Debería avisar a Kyuhyun y Sungmin que se quedarán sin trabajo también.

—¡Hablaba hipotéticamente! —exclamó Donghae, comenzando a reír sin parar.

Pronto estaban lo otros dos riendo junto a él.

Se terminó su almuerzo mientras discutían algunos casos de los habían recibido esa mañana. Jungsoo les contó de la última cirugía que había realizado y debatió métodos con Donghae, mas la conversación no había durado mucho, pues el menor coincidía en que Jungsoo había tomado el camino más efectivo para realizar la operación, tal y como lo esperaba de él.

Cuando el reloj en la pared le indicó que su tiempo de su descanso había terminado, se despidió de sus compañeros y regresó al área de emergencias, no sin antes revisar su teléfono una vez más. Aún no tenía respuesta de Hyukjae.

El mal presentimiento regresó, pero lo apartó diciéndose que, quizá, estaba durmiendo o viendo una serie muy buena.

La recepcionista del área de Emergencias le confirmó que no tenían ningún paciente en espera, lo que a Donghae le provocó un puchero.

Estaba por dirigirse a las habitaciones a visitar algunos pacientes cuando la recepcionista lo llamó de regreso con una expresión de seriedad.

—Una ambulancia está por llegar con un herido de gravedad a causa de un accidente automovilístico —explicó, ante lo que el médico asintió y pidió más detalles—. Paciente masculino, adulto, no identificado todavía. Según los paramédicos, presenta múltiples cortes por vidrio, una contusión, costillas rotas que han perforado los pulmones y hemorragia abundante. Ellos no tienen mucha esperanza para el paciente.

Frunció el ceño, analizando los datos. Iba a ser un caso difícil, era verdad, pero lo podría manejar. Sabía que podía salvar esa vida. Ignoró las estimaciones de los paramédicos y se concentró en mantener su mente despejada y positiva.

Las palabras que Hyukjae le había dicho en la mañana regresaron su mente.

_—¡Ayuda a muchas personas! —exclamó, en la entrada de su apartamento, con una sonrisa tan brillante que mostraba sus encías y hacía que pequeñas arrugas aparecieran bajo sus ojos._

_Cómo amaba esa sonrisa._

_—A todas las que pueda —respondió, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dedicarle._

Se lo había prometido a su novio y eso haría.

Se acercó a unas enfermeras y les dio unas indicaciones en cuanto a lo que necesitaba. Lo más importante era tener uno de los pabellones despejado y habilitado. Apenas les vio retirarse para cumplir con lo pedido, inició su trayectoria hasta el lugar por el que entraría la ambulancia, acompañado por una enfermera.

Repasó la información que tenía y trazó un plan. Lo primero que haría sería detener la hemorragia, de lo demás se encargaría en cuanto asegurara eso.

Escuchó el familiar sonido de la sirena, segundos después la ambulancia estacionaba a unos metros de él.

Uno de los paramédicos se acercó a él corriendo mientras que otros se ocupaban de la camilla.

—Aquí está el informe —le entregó la tabla con una hoja llenada a mano—. Es un caso difícil, Donghae. Pero sé que puedes manejarlo. Ese muchacho tiene suerte de caer en tus manos.

—Muchas gracias, Changmin —le sonrió mientras ojeaba el contenido del folio.

En la zona de observaciones ponía lo mismo que le había explicado la recepcionista. La única diferencia era que ya habían rellenado los datos personales. Su tipo de sangre era O positivo y tenía 33 años.

Igual que Hyukjae.

Una pesadez se hizo presente en su pecho, pero trató de relajarse pensando que era imposible.

Hyukjae debía estar en casa, viendo televisión.

Era imposible, ¿no?

Respiró profundamente y confió en que todo se calmaría en cuanto leyera el nombre del paciente. Pronto estaría riéndose de lo dramático que podía ser, haría la operación, terminaría su turno y regresaría a casa para disfrutar de una tranquila cena con Hyukjae.

Movió sus ojos hasta el nombre y sintió las náuseas abordarlo.

Quería creer que había leído mal, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repasado el nombre y nada cambiaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como no lo habían hecho en años. Ni siquiera en su primera operación.

Lo leyó una vez más, pero aún decía lo mismo.

"Lee Hyuk Jae"

Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Nada más un susto. Sentía el aire volverse pesado y su mente aligerarse.

Su Hyukjae estaba en casa, era su día libre, él jamás salía en sus días libres.

Las náuseas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Su Hyukjae estaba en casa, en perfecto estado.

Podía escuchar el ruido de la camilla acercándose. Sólo tenía que verle la cara al paciente y vería que todo era una mala broma.

Porque era imposible que ese fuera su Hyukjae.

—¿A qué pabellón nos dirigimos, doctor Lee? —habló una voz, probablemente un paramédico.

Supo que la camilla estaba enfrente de él. Sólo tenía que levantar la mirada y todos sus miedos se esfumarían.

—Pabellón 2 —respondió alguna voz femenina.

Trató de respirar profundamente, pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de obedecerlo. Entonces apretó la mandíbula y levantó la mirada.

Su garganta se trancó con el primer vistazo.

Cuando repasó esas facciones en busca de algún detalle que le dijera que estaba equivocado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente.

—¿Doctor Lee, sucede algo?

Todas las voces sonaban lejanas mientras el miraba fijamente el rostro de la persona que más amaba. Magullado, golpeado, sangrante e inerte frente a sí.

Trató de hablar pero solo salió un sollozo.

Su Hyukjae estaba delante de él, inconsciente en una camilla, luchando por su vida y él no podía reaccionar.

En el momento más crítico de su vida, no podía actuar.

A la persona a la que le había prometido que ayudaría a todo aquel que lo necesitara, no podía ayudarlo.

Fue su instinto el que gritó cuando por fin logró respirar:

—Jungsoo —sonaba bajo en sus oídos, aunque sabía que estaba gritando— Llámenlo ¡Ya!

Su única esperanza.

—¿Donghae? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡¡Llamen a Jungsoo de inmediato!!

El único al que le confiaría la vida que más amaba.

Vio la camilla comenzar a moverse y corrió junto a ella. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el ascensor, Jungsoo apareció respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Donghae, por qué me llamaste? —Bajó su mirada hasta el paciente y abrió los ojos alarmando. Era la misma cara que siempre veía en el fondo de pantalla de Donghae— Es...

—Jungsoo —Lo cortó el castaño. Su voz sonó ahogada, rasposa—. Eres la única persona a la que podría confiarle algo así. —Caminó hasta él y tomó sus manos entre las propias, aún temblorosas— Sálvalo, por favor.

Jungsoo miró sus manos enlazadas y las apretó. Levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de Donghae, unos ojos que transmitían confianza y seguridad lo encararon.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —le prometió y soltó sus manos para comenzar a interrogar a las enfermeras por el estado del paciente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a la camilla y al par de médicos que caminaban a su par.

Donghae sentía que con cada paso que daba podía desmayarse.

Alcanzó una de las manos de su novio, que usualmente lo apretaban y acariciaban cuanto podían, pero ahora estaban inertes.

Acarició sus nudillos con suavidad.

—Hyukjae —comenzó a hablar, su voz entrecortada por los hipidos. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar—. Eres mucho más fuerte que esto. —Sabía que no podía escucharlo, pero no le importaba—. Por favor, te lo pido como jamás te he pedido nada. Sé fuerte. Aguanta. Por ti, por nosotros. —La respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más, pero no dejó de hablar— Te dejo en las mejores manos y te esperaré hasta que despiertes de nuevo, y entonces podremos ver el amanecer juntos cada mañana. Sé fuerte, Hyukkie, para que podamos cumplir tu sueño.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del pabellón dos y dejó ir su mano. No podía entrar. Sólo sería un estorbo.

—Te amo, Hyukkie —susurró mientras lo veía desaparecer detrás de las puertas blancas.

Entonces se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que estuvo sentado en el piso.

Las lágrimas caían sin parar manchando su bata blanca y nublando su vida. Los hipidos, mezclados con sollozos, apenas le dejaban respirar.

Y cada vez que recordaba la imagen de Hyukjae en la camilla, la intensidad de su llanto solo amenazaba con aumentar.

Esa mandíbula, que tanto amaba delinear con sus dedos, tenía ligeros cortes sangrantes.

Esa boca, de labios gruesos que podría probar todo el día sin cansarse, ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

Esas mejillas, que adoraba acunar en sus manos y apretarlas, tenían cortes que las atravesaban y manchaban.

Ese cabello, por el que pasaba sus manos y enredaba sus dedos cuando se besaban, que siempre era tan sedoso y brillante, estaba ensangrentado y empegostado.

Las náuseas estaban regresando.

Trató de ponerse en pie, cosa que logró con dificultad, pues apenas podía ver y le costaba coordinar cuando se sentía tan mareado. Tropezó y estuvo por caer, pero un par de brazos lo detuvieron.

—¡Donghae! ¡Ten cuidado!—era la voz de Changmin.

—Baño —fue todo lo que logró articular.

El menor entendió de inmediato y lo dirigió hasta el lavabo que estaba a un par de metros.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, corrió hasta uno de los cubículos y vomitó su almuerzo e incluso más. No paró hasta que su estómago estuvo vacío.

Se enderezó trabajosamente y llegó a los lavamanos, se inclinó, abrió el agua y se llenó la cara de agua fría. Se lavó la boca y se volvió a mojar la cara. Cuando se volteó a buscar toallas de papel, se encontró con Changmin, que sostenía un puñado en la mano, ofreciéndoselo. Las tomó y se secó la cara. Recibió unas cuántas más y se secó las manos.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas coloradas, el cabello revuelto y el cuello de la camisa mojado. Estaba hecho un desastre.

—Yo... no sé realmente quién sea ese muchacho —escuchó la voz del menor y lo vio rascarse la cabeza, dudoso, a través del espejo—, pero por tu reacción parece ser alguien muy importante para ti así que...

—Novio.

—¿Perdón?

—Es mi novio...

Su mente viajó al momento en el que habían iniciado su relación oficial.

_Tendrían unos tres meses de conocerse y más de un mes saliendo a citas en las que se besaban y reían todo el rato. Donghae pensaba que jamás la había pasado mejor con alguien en su vida._

_Iban caminando por una calle poco transitada de la mano, cuando un viejo les dirigió una mirada de asco y susurró que el mundo estaba yéndose a la perdición, o algo así, él no le había entendido bien, pero Hyukjae sí que le entendió y no dudó en pararse y enfrentarlo._

_—El mundo se está perdiendo por gente llena de odio, como usted. Por culpa de gente que cree que tiene derecho a juzgar a las personas por quienes aman —soltó con desdén y el ceño_   
_fruncido—. Consígase una vida, encuentre algo bonito que apreciar y déjenos a mi novio y a mí en paz._

_Lo había tomado de la mano y siguió caminando sin molestarse en ver la reacción del hombre. Donghae tardó un momento en comprender las palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su cara se tiñó de rojo._

_—Hyukjae —lo llamó, haciéndolo parar en la esquina, su corazón latía desbocado— ¿Somos novios?_

_El aludido pestañeó un par de veces y sólo entonces pareció caer en cuenta en lo que había dicho._

_—Bueno, yo, dije eso porque, eh, yo... —Tartamudeaba nervioso, viéndose como alguien que había sido atrapado infraganti. Levantó la mirada y vio los brillantes ojos del castaño, que lo_   
_observaban pidiendo que no rompiera su corazón— Tú... ¿Quieres que seamos novios?_

_—¡Sí! —anunció Donghae, demasiado emocionado, haciendo a Hyukjae reír._

_—Que así sea —dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar al más bajo._

_Y sellaron su trato uniendo sus labios cariñosamente._

—Oh. —La voz de Changmin lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo veía abrir los ojos sorprendido. Se mordió el labio, incómodo— Bueno, te digo que lo dejaste en manos de Jungsoo, sé que todo va a estar bien.

Donghae asintió, no tenía fuerzas para decir mucho.

—Vamos a buscarte algo de beber, debes hidratarte.

Se dejó conducir hasta la sala de descanso y lo vio desaparecer, regresando tras un par de minutos con una botella de agua fría, que destapó y le entregó.

—Gracias —susurró débilmente, antes de dar un trago largo.

Se quedó contemplando la botella fría y perlada entre sus manos.

Aún no comprendía cómo había pasado esto.

Las últimas horas habían sido tan maravillosas. Desde ayer en la tarde, cuando llegó temprano del trabajo, vieron una película abrazados, pidieron sushi y cenaron riendo y alimentándose el uno al otro. Luego habían comenzado a besarse y habían terminado haciendo el amor, para acabar durmiendo abrazados.

Esta mañana había despertado con un increíble desayuno preparado y hasta habían hablado de mudarse juntos. Se habían planeado una cena para hablarlo mejor. Le había prometido que daría lo mejor de sí en el trabajo y lo había besado antes de despedirse.

¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba sentado en el hospital donde trabajaba, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Hyukjae se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cirugía a manos de sus compañeros?

Nada estaba bien.

Las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su vista y las dejó caer libremente, no tenía fuerza para contener su llanto o aparentar que estaba calmado.

No lo estaba.

Su pecho dolía, los ojos le ardían, sus manos temblaban, la garganta se le cerraba con cada inhalación.

Sentía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y confiar en Jungsoo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo entre sus lamentos y cavilaciones, Changmin le pasó las manos por la espalda algunas veces mientras le susurraba que todo saldría bien. Algunas enfermeras con las que trabajaba a diario, unos enfermeros con los que apenas había tenido contacto, colegas a los que saludaba a diario y otros con los que conversaba regularmente, pasaban mientras le decían palabras de aliento. Pero él sólo asentía sin decir mucho.

En algún punto luego de horas que no había contado, notó la silla a su lado moverse y ser ocupada. Pronto unos brazos fornidos lo envolvieron y llevaron contra su pecho, no tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro, pero reconocería ese perfume y ese dije plateado de cruz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Siwon.

Alsó los brazos y lo rodeó también, dejándose consolar. El más alto pasaba las manos desde su cabello hasta su espalda sin decir nada.

Aunque pareciera imposible, lloró aún más fuerte.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que había necesitado de su mejor amigo hasta que lo tuvo ahí, junto a él.

Tras un rato de sollozos, se separó lo suficiente para verle la cara. Se limpió los ojos hinchados con la manga blanca y lo miró a la cara. Se encontró con unos achocolatados y suaves ojos que lo miraban con comprensión. Llevaba una barba de dos días y podía notar el cansancio.

—Pensé que —tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse—, que estabas en Japón por la —tuvo que respirar de nuevo—, la conferencia.

Hablar sin hipar se le estaba haciendo imposible.

—Terminó esta mañana y llegué a Corea hace un rato —explicó—, vine directo desde el aeropuerto.

—¿Co-cómo supiste...?

—Changmin me llamó.

Asintió. Fue entonces cuando notó que Changmin ya no estaba en la sala, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había salido. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero su mejor amigo le aclaró antes:

—Tenía que regresar a trabajar y no quería dejarte solo. —Esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras hablaba del menor— Fue él también el que le dijo al personal que viniera a verte y a darte palabras de aliento cada cierto tiempo.

Eso explicaba mucho.

—Es buena persona —murmuró Donghae.

—Tiene un gran corazón —añadió Siwon, sus ojos brillando.

—Será un buen cuñado —se atrevió a bromear Donghae y vio a Siwon sonrojarse apenas lo escuchó.

Su mejor amigo podría ser alto, fornido y verse como una persona realmente seria a veces, pero la verdad es que era tierno y sensible. Siempre lo había sido. Y ahora que se había enamorado, parecía un adolescente inocente.

Donghae sabía lo que sentía, lo había experimentado de primera mano desde el momento en el que conoció a Hyukjae.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque habían pasado dos años ya.

_Había escuchado que el departamento frente al suyo lo habían ocupado finalmente, pero estaba tan ocupado con sus pasantías en el hospital que no había tenido tiempo de saludar ni presentarse. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de persona viviría ahí ahora. Quizá era una familia o una pareja._

_No le importaba, sólo esperaba que fuera buena persona._

_Tras terminar una larga jornada nocturna en emergencias, salió de su auto en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía. Entró en el ascensor y estaba por presionar el botón de su piso cuando escuchó una voz desde afuera:_

_—¡Espere, por favor!_

_Instintivamente presionó el botón que mantenía las puertas abiertas y levantó la mirada, pero no encontró una cara, si no una persona que sostenía dos cajas, una más grande que la otra, que le tapaban el rostro._

_«Parecía difícil balancear eso, a mí ya se me habrían caído», fue lo que dijo en su mente._

_Y como si lo hubiera hecho él mismo, apenas la persona entró en el ascensor, perdió el equilibrio y la caja de arriba estuvo por caer al piso, más su reflejo actuó y la detuvo con ambas manos._

_Leyó "Portaretratos" en la caja y levantó la mirada._

_Se encontró con unos ojos grandes y oscuros envueltos en párpados sin pliegues que lo miraban sorprendido._

_Se quedó sin aire._

_Cuando vio la caja sana y salva entre sus manos, los ojos se volvieron medias lunas brillantes y pequeñas arrugas aparecieron debajo de ellos, al tiempo que una sonrisa grande que mostraba sus encías se dibujaba en su rostro._

_Era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente._

_—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó. Su voz era suave, pero animada— Pensé que se romperían._

_Tardó un par de segundos en reencontrar sus palabras._

_—De... De nada —soltó, tratando de asimilar la situación— ¿A qué piso va?_

_—Tres._

_Presionó el botón de forma automática. Y devolvió las manos a la caja mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre ella, todavía tratando de calmar su corazón._

_—¿A qué piso te diriges tú? —cuestionó el desconocido, ladeando su cabeza._

_—También al tres._

_Y entonces los engranajes de su cabeza le hicieron darse cuenta de algo._

_—¿Eres tú el vecino nuevo de enfrente? —preguntó apenas cayó en cuenta._

_—¡Oh! Sí, soy yo —Rió como si algo acabara cobrar sentido. Dudó un segundo y luego volvió a hablar—: Así que tú eres el médico guapo del que me habló la esposa del conserje._

_Sintió sus orejas ponerse rojas al escucharlo._

_—El... ¿El qué?_

_—Médico guapo —repitió, con una sonrisa divertida— Eso ha dicho. Y mirándote, tiene razón._

_No le sorprendía para nada que la señora Kang le hubiera llamado así, ya varias veces ella le había bromeado sobre lo mucho que le gustaría ser atendida por un médico así y demás cosas relacionadas con su apariencia._

_Lo que había hecho que su pulso se acelerara casi el doble de lo normal era él diciéndolo._

_Y afirmándolo._

_—Sí, soy... soy yo. —Sonrió tímidamente— Lee Donghae._

_Estiró la mano por instinto._

_El joven azabache sonrió de nuevo y alzó una ceja al ver su mano._

_—Te debo el saludo —Señaló hacia la gran caja que sostenía y Donghae se sintió como un idiota—, pero soy Lee Hyukjae._

_—Es un placer conocerte, Hyukjae —devolvió, aún apenado._

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y justo antes de salir, Hyukjae le sonrió de nuevo._

_Esa sonrisa le estaba gustando mucho._

_—El placer es mío._

_Caminaron hasta sus respectivos apartamentos, vio a su vecino abrir su puerta y en lo que dejó la caja en el piso, le acercó la otra caja. La aceptó y le agradeció._

_Estaba abriendo su propia puerta, cuando escuchó que Hyukjae lo llamaba._

_Se volteó expectante._

_—¿Tienes tiempo esta noche? —cuestionó. Donghae solo pestañeó. Él continuó— Aún no he terminado la mudanza, pero tengo un sofá cómodo, una nevera con bebidas y ningún amigo aquí cerca._

_Donghae tuvo que repetir las palabras en su cabeza para entender la situación. En cuanto lo hizo, su corazón dio un brinco y fue su turno de sonreír de forma brillante._

_—Claro que tengo tiempo._

_—¡Perfecto! —asintió— Hasta luego, médico guapo._

_Y se metió en su apartamento, dejando a un Donghae sorprendido, sonrojado, con el corazón alborotado y sonriendo tontamente en el umbral de su departamento._

_No podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche._

Recordar cómo se habían conocido y todo lo que habían pasado juntos hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de nuevo.

Siwon exhaló y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

—Estará bien, Donghae —murmuró, con voz tranquilizante—. No hay nadie mejor que Jungsoo para ocuparse de él. Y recuerda que Hyukjae es muy fuerte. Podrá con esto.

Donghae movió su cabeza, dándole la razón. Pero aunque no dudara de eso, algo le impedía dejar de sentirse terrible.

Entonces se dio cuenta que dentro de sí, no solo estaba el miedo de que a Hyukjae le pasara algo grave. Había algo más, algo que sobrepasaba su lado lógico y su confianza en Jungsoo.

Era decepción.

Hipó fuertemente cuando trató de hablar.

—No solo estoy preocupado por Hyukjae —comenzó. Siwon lo miró confuso—. Estoy molesto. Me siento tan inútil. Tan estúpido.

Con cada adjetivo iba apretando más sus manos hechas puño.

Siwon arrugaba el entrecejo, sin comprender.

—Lo vi herido y no pude hacer más que tener una crisis y llamar a Jungsoo —soltó con rabia— ¿Qué clase de médico de pacotilla soy? ¿Qué tipo de médico ve a alguien que ama herido y reacciona tan mal? —Las palabras ardían en su garganta, estaba subiendo la voz sin notarlo.

Siwon lo miraba sorprendido, boqueando.

—Soy un inútil —continuó, golpeó la mesa, haciendo que Siwon brincara—. La única persona a la que le prometí que no le fallaría, y cuando más me necesitó le fallé. Siwon, le fallé.

Todo el enojo se había convertido en llanto. Parecía sorprendente que pudiera llorar tanto, pero ahí estaba, con sus mejillas mojándose de nuevo, sin poder contener la cascada emocional.

—Soy tan–

—Ya basta —interrumpió Siwon, completamente serio—. No eres un inútil, no eres un estúpido, no eres un médico de pacotilla y, definitivamente, no le fallaste a Hyukjae.

—Pero yo no pude...

—No podías operarlo de todas maneras, iría en contra de la ética profesional —trató.

—Ni siquiera pude mantenerme en calma y pensar racionalmente.

—¿No pensaste racionalmente? —Siwon alsó una ceja, incrédulo— Aún en un estado de shock, reaccionaste llamando a la Jungsoo, el mejor médico de este hospital. Si no hubieras hecho eso a tiempo, podrían simplemente haber puesto a Hyukjae en las manos de cualquiera que estuviera libre, pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente sensato para dejarlo con alguien con más de diez años de experiencia en este tipo de casos.

Donghae bajó la mirada, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle el pediatra.

—Fue una mejor respuesta que la que la mitad de la población daría en tu situación, Donghae —continuó, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro y le daba un apretón—. Hyukjae estará agradecido.

Donghae trató de hablar, cuando alguien entró a la sala, atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

Era Jungsoo.

Aún llevaba la bata azul claro de la cirugía y el gorro a juego sobre su cabello; también llevaba mascarilla, pero la había bajado hasta su barbilla. Se veía agotado.

Siwon y Donghae intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron sus ojos al mayor, expectantes.

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Siwon apretó la mano sobre su hombro.

Jungsoo suspiró y paseó su mirada entre ambos.

—Hyukjae está fuera de peligro —sentenció.

Soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, sintiendo el alivio haciéndose presente en su cuerpo. Se volteó hacia Siwon y lo abrazó, incapaz de contener su felicidad, mientras sentía que los brazos de su amigo lo apretujaban de regreso.

Luego caminó hasta Jungsoo, que parecía estar a punto de comenzar a hablar, pero no le importó. Hyukjae estaba bien y eso era lo que quería agradecerle, por lo que levantó sus brazos y rodeó al mayor en un abrazo.

Se separaron y lo miró al rostro, lo observaba con con leve sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Siwon, que había caminado hasta ellos.

Jungsoo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras, antes de contestar.

—Fue un caso un tanto difícil —aceptó mientras asentía—. La herida de la cabeza no era grave, era un corte superficial, al igual que la contusión. En cuanto a la hemorragia, se había producido por las tres costillas rotas. Una había perforado la piel y las otras dos el pulmón —explicó seriamente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus colegas.

Continuó hablando del caso, de la dificultad del sangrado interno, cómo afectaba el pulmón y demás detalles que habían puesto la vida de Hyukjae en peligro.

Jungsoo resaltó que le ayudó el hecho de que antes había tenido un caso parecido, por lo que supo de inmediato qué hacer.

Donghae era incapaz de decir nada. Sólo asentía mientras trataba de asimilar que todo eso le había pasado a su novio.

—De haber tardado un poco más, podríamos haberlo perdido. Qué bueno que reaccionaste rápido, Donghae —finalizó.

Siwon se volteó hacia el mencionado con una sonrisa.

—Te dije que lo habías hecho bien —exclamó mientras atraía a Donghae contra su cuerpo con un brazo.

—No fui yo el que le salvó la vida. —Sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Jungsoo, tomó sus manos y las apretó— Muchas gracias. Gracias por salvarle la vida. No sé qué habría hecho si...

No pudo terminar la frase.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo —asintió Jungsoo mostrando su hoyuelo en una sonrisa.

—Salvaste al amor de vida —sentenció Donghae—. No tengo palabras suficientes ni forma agradecerte.

Jungsoo rió, lo miraba con ternura.

—Agradéceme cuidando bien de él en estos meses, para no tener problemas cada vez que venga a revisión.

Donghae asintió efusivamente.

—Lo va a cuidar tanto, que le dirá que tenga cuidado hasta del aire—bromeó Siwon.

Donghae lo miró fingiendo un mohín.

El aire frío podría hacer que se resfriara y no sería bueno para alguien en su estado, sería lógico si le dijera a Hyukjae que se cubriera.

Pero eso no se lo dijo a Siwon, porque Jungsoo volvió a hablar, captando su atención:

—¿Quieren ir a verlo? —ofreció.

—¡Sí!

Donghae se enderezó de un brinco, listo para correr hacia donde estuviera Hyukjae.

—Está en la habitación 89.

Buscó la habitación en el mapa imaginario de su cabeza y trató de salir de la habitación a toda prisa, pero un cuerpo apareció en la puerta, bloqueando su paso.

—¡Donghae! —Era Changmin— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está...?

Movió su mirada hacia dentro de la sala y se encontró con los otros dos médicos.

Siwon esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

—Hyukjae ya se está recuperando, justamente Donghae iba a verlo —explicó Siwon.

—Eso es maravilloso —respondió Changmin, enfundó a Donghae en un rápido abrazo—. Te dije que todo saldría bien. Ahora, no te detengo más —murmuró, y caminó hasta Siwon.

—¿No vienen?

Donghae se volteó a mirarlos. Jungsoo aún sonriente; Siwon le pasaba un brazo en la cintura a Changmin.

—Iremos más tarde —habló su mejor amigo—. Necesitas ese tiempo a solas con él.

Asintió esbozando una sonrisa y salió corriendo.

Esquivó médicos, pacientes, visitantes y demás, soltando disculpas rápidas, apenas mirando hacia atrás.

Sabía que estaba siendo descuidado, pero le valía en este momento, estaba muy feliz.

Dio con la puerta indicada y se paró enfrente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de su agitación, sus manos temblando de la emoción.

Tomó el pomo y respiró, lo giró y entró.

De inmediato encontró a Hyukjae, dormido profundamente, supuso que aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Tenía una venda que envolvía su cabeza, y dejaba ver parte de cabello negro, ahora limpio; pero no podía ver más allá de su cuello porque estaba cubierto con una manta.

Había un monitor cardíaco a un costado, el cual indicaba que su latido estaba normal. Del otro lado, una percha de suero con la típica bolsita de líquido incoloro, seguida del tubo transparente que, aunque no podría verlo, sabía que conectaba con una vía intravenosa en su mano.

Caminó hasta su lado y le acarició levemente el cabello, apenas rozándolo. Acarició su mejilla con un nudillo, suavemente, recorriendo el camino por el que no encontraba heridas ni gasas. Respiró profundamente. Exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como todos sus miedos terminaban de esfumarse por fin, ahora que tenía a Hyukjae enfrente.

Ya no tenía nada que temer.

Buscó la silla de invitados y la dejó a un lado de la cama, donde se sentó mientras continuaba recorriendo a Hyukjae con la mirada.

La mañana que habían pasado juntos se veía tan lejana justo ahora, casi le costaba creer que había pasado ese mismo día.

—Qué buen susto me diste, Hyukkie —susurró.

Desde el rostro inerte del pelinegro, pasó su mirada hasta la habitación. Era la misma en la que tantas veces había chequeado a muchos pacientes, en la que había visitado a otros.

Pero esta vez se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que entrara.

No se sentía como el doctor Lee Donghae, que había trabajado por dos años en el mismo hospital y se mantenía calmado y sonriente para sus pacientes.

Se sentía simplemente como Donghae, el novio de Hyukjae, que había pasado una de las tardes más agitadas y angustiantes de su vida tras enterarse del accidente. Había llorado, gritado, se había asustado, desesperado y enojado; y ahora estaba sentado en la habitación en la que descansaba su novio, lleno de felicidad y alivio, pues sabía que todo el peligro había terminado.

No lo había notado antes, pero estaba agotado de todo el torbellino emocional.

Pero ya todo había pasado.

Su Hyukjae estaba bien.

Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sólo tendría que pasar unos días en el hospital y pronto regresarían a casa juntos, Donghae cuidaría de él, en unas semanas le quitarían todas las vendas y los puntos y esto sería sólo un mal recuerdo.

Todo estaría bien.  
  
  
  
  


Atravesó la puerta de vidrio con cuidado de no tirar las torres de waffles que llevaba en cada plato; los dejó sobre los manteles individuales y se sentó en su silla. Levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro que lo esperaba sentado.

—Todo listo —anunció, señalando la mesa con siropes, cuencos de frutas y dos tazas de café con leche.

—Justo a tiempo —respondió y esbozó una sonrisa de encías y ojos arrugados.

La sonrisa que más amaba.

Le vio voltear y mirar más allá del borde del balcón en el que se encontraban. Siguió su mirada.

Se encontró con un espectáculo de rojo, naranja y amarillo, con algunos toques oscuros que reflejaban la noche que acababa de terminar y un poco de azul claro, anunciando el día que estaba empezando.

Era el amanecer más bello que había visto.

Y lo estaba viendo junto a la persona que más amaba, en el apartamento que ahora compartían.

Sin duda sería un momento que recordaría para siempre.

Sintió unos dedos colarse entre los propios y apretar su mano sobre la mesa, lo que le hizo regresar la mirada a su acompañante. Se encontró con unos ojos que brillaban en color miel bajo la luz del sol.

—Hermoso ¿no? —le preguntó.

Donghae simplemente asintió, no muy seguro de si le decía que sí al amanecer o a su novio.

Hyukjae regresó su mirada hasta el amanecer, pero Donghae se quedó contemplándolo a él.

Su piel blanca reflejaba los tonos amarillos del cielo. Suave y tersa. Ya no habían cortes, solo cicatrices muy claras que se borrarían en unas pocas semanas. Los últimos puntos de la cirugía se los habían retirado hace dos semanas.

Había sanado completamente.

El accidente era solo una memoria lejana en su mente.

Por fin se habían mudado juntos y contemplaban el amanecer, tomados de la mano, mientras desayunaban.

Todo estaba bien.

—Te amo —le susurró a Hyukjae, quien volteó a mirarlo.

—También te amo —le respondió, inclinándose para unir sus labios suavemente.

No podía ser mejor.


End file.
